


One More Light

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: With Erwin, it’s always better. Levi feels better.





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Eruri Week 2017 - Day 4: Kisses / Modern AU (combined), originally posted on my tumblr: tsukareta-levi.tumblr.com

Levi sits on the balcony; thin legs dangling through the parapet. Cold air is biting into his skin, bare feet freezing from thirty stories height.

Flickering lights, above and below. He takes another drag on the cigarette from between pale fingers: the smoke burns in his eyes.

Levi exhales. Inhales. Sighs.

One hand grabs the cold steel bar next to his thigh - he rests his forehead against it; gazing down.

There are people walking, laughing, cars driving, lights, life. Levi shivers, a cold wind creeps under his thin shirt.

How many people are there in this city? A few million? Yeah. Something like that.

How many stars are there? Billions? Decillions? It’s the highest number he can think of. Would it be different if he had stayed in school?

Levi huffs, there they are again, the thoughts – should have, could have.

Whatever.

Pale grey gazes up at the stars.

Who cares if one more light goes out?

“Levi.”

He turns at the voice, cranes his neck, thighs still trapped between the cold bars.

“Thought you were asleep,” Levi’s voice breaks a little from having gone without talking for far too long.

“I could say the same,” Erwin smiles - as he always does - and stands in the frame of the balcony looking too kind, and too warm to be next to Levi.

“Go back to bed,” Levi mumbles, turning back around, but Erwin hears him.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he steps outside, bare feet on the cold floor, Erwin doesn’t mind. If Levi can take it, he can too.

Warm arms wrap around Levi’s body as Erwin settles down behind him, resting his chin on Levi’s shoulder.

“Thinking too much?”

A hum is the only response, Levi presses the cigarette butt against his palm before he flicks it off the balcony.

There’s a small, red mark; Erwin takes Levi’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it better.

Better.

With him, it’s always better. Levi feels better.

“I’m selfish, Levi.”

“Ah-?” Levi turns slightly, brings his face close to Erwin’s and their lips brush against each other as he talks again.

“I’m not going to lose you.”

“What are you talking about..?” He knows the answer.

“I won’t let go. My arms will stay like this, my lips will stay right.. here.”

Erwin kisses him, so softly that Levi feels like he might die. It’s too gentle, too good: too good for him.

They stay, an eternity.

After their lips disconnect, the moment seems distant - seconds escaping Levi’s grasp, running through his fingers, something he can’t hold onto.

Almost forgotten, but Erwin’s arms are still there, still wrapped around him.

“I love you.”

Levi hears it, and tears blur his vision, mixing city lights with the blue of Erwin’s eyes.

“Yeah.. stay.. don’t lose me.. don’t give up yet..”

Erwin kisses away the first tear that falls, and he pulls Levi back, cradles him into his arms: warming his shivering body.

“I won’t, ever, I promise it.”


End file.
